Cemburu
by yeoliexbae
Summary: "Baek, tolong dengar penjelasanku dulu. Soal kejadian tadi aku minta maaf. Aku tak sama sekali bermaksud membuat ulah di pesta ulang tahunmu." "Lepas! Kau sudah membuatku malu Chan. Pergi! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi" "oke kalau memang kau tak mau memaafkan aku, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau mau memberiku maaf." "Terserah!"/ Chanbaek. yaoi. bxb


CEMBURU

BY : PCYXBAE

PAIRING : CHANBAEK

RATE :T+ kayaknya deh hehe._.

GENRE : DRAMA,ROMANCE,AU DAH APA LAGI

WARN! BXB. CERITA ABAL-ABAL. TYPO EVERYWHERE. TIDAK SESUAI EYD.

NOTE :CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU DAN VIDEO CLIP VIDI ALDIANO YANG JUDULNYA CEMBURU MENGURAS HATI. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN IDE CERITA DENGAN CERITA YANG LAIN SAYA MOHON MAAF.

" _Baek, tolong dengar penjelasanku dulu. Soal kejadian tadi aku minta maaf. Aku tak sama sekali bermaksud membuat ulah di pesta ulang tahunmu."_

" _Lepas! Kau sudah membuatku malu Chan. Pergi! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi"_

" _oke kalau memang kau tak mau memaafkanku, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau mau memberiku maaf."_

" _Terserah!"_

 _#_

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul yang ramai. Tidak hanya hujan, aku pun masih setia berdiri di sini. Di depan rumah mungil keluara Byun. Terhitung sudah 3-hari ku lewati percuma. Lelaki mungil-ku tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Panas terik di hari pertama tidak menggoyahkan semangatku berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Aku masih ingat dia sempat mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Baekhyunie, keluarlah. Maafkan aku sayang." Teriak ku lantang.

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sayup-sayup ku dengar nyonya Byun membujuk Baekhyun-ku keluar dan berbicara baik-baik denganku.

"Aku tak mau menemuinya Ibu! Biarkan saja dia mati kepanasan di luar." Jawabnya sambil membanting pintu keras-keras. Sebulir air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa ku tahan. Setega itukah kau Baek membiarkan aku kepanasan tanpa makan tanpa minum?

#

Hujan di hari kedua pun tak kunjung membuat hatiku goyah. Aku masih ingin tetap disini menunggu kekasih mungilku keluar dan memberiku sebuah maaf. Sungguh, perutku sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Tenggorokanku pun sudah kering kerontang. Belum lagi udara Seoul saat sore menjelang malam seperti ini sangat dingin. Ugh! Rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja. Tapi tidak boleh! Baekhyun harus memaafkan aku dulu. Baru aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Hujan mulai mereda. Aku melihat pintu kayu yang kokoh itu terbuka. Dari menunduk, langsung wajahku terangkat. Dan binar bahagia di wajah tampan ini tak mampu ku sembunyikan. Apakah Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan mau menemuiku? Apakah ia mau memaafkan laki-laki bodoh dan bar-bar sepertiku?

Binar bahagia di waajahku langsung menghilang setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang keluar ternyata nyonya Byun, bukan putra kesayangannya, Baekhyun. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa mangkuk dan sebuah gelas.

"Makanlah Chanyeol-ah. Wajahmu sudah pucat sekali seperti mayat." Katanya sembari memberikan nampan yang tadi ia bawa Aku menerima nampan tersebut sambil melemparkan senyum paksa. "Kenapa kau tak masuk saja Chanyeol-ah? Apa masalah kalian sebegitu rumitnya sampai kau rela berdiri di sini tanpa makan dan minum?"

"Aku terlalu bodoh dan kasar saat itu Ibu. Aku rasa aku tak termaafkan." Jawabku lesu sambil duduk bersila di aspal dan mulai mengunyah makanan yang tadi di beri nyonya Byun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Pulanglah. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-menerus seperti ini." Pinta nyonya Byun lembut.

"Tidak ibu. Aku akan tetap disini menunggu Baekhyun."

"Jangan keras kepala Chanyeol! Ibu tak mau kau sakit."

"Maafkan aku ibu. Tapi aku tak akan pulang. Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai Baekhyun mau menemuiku." Ucapku yakin. Nyonya Byun hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa ke dalam Chanyeol-ah. Hati-hati." Jawabnya final sembari kembali masuk ke rumhanya.

Perutku sudah terisi dan tenggorokan ku sudah tak kering. Setidaknya aku mendapat kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan menunggu Baekhyun mau menemuiku.

#

Hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Seoul. Ini sudah masuk hari ke tiga namun Baekhyun tak kunjung mau menemuiku. Kepalaku sudah mulai berat. Perutku sudah kembali keroncongan dan tenggorokanku juga sudah sangat kering . Udara dingin pun mulai menusuk kulitku. Aku sudah tak sanggup berdiri. Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?

Aku melihat Baekhyun mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak sedih saat melihat keadaanku. Terlihat ia berkomat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Ia menundukan wajahnya sembari menutup tirai kamar. Air mataku menetes seketika. Nyawaku sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Oh tuhan, setidaknya Baekhyun mau menemui ku dulu dan memberi ku maaf sebelum engkau mencabut nyawaku.

Kaki ku sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhku. Seketika aku langsung terjatuh ketanah.

BRAK!

"Chanyeolie!"

Oh astaga itu Baekhyun. Di tengah kesadaranku yang kian menipis, aku merasakan Baekhyun meletakkan kepalaku di Pahanya. Aku merasakan pahanya basah terkena hujan. Mataku buram sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Aku mengelus pipinya yang basah karena campuran air mata dan hujan.

"Ba.. ek, ma..af..kan a..ku." Ucapku putus-putus.

"Hiks… Chanyeolie harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini, hiks." Isaknya keras. Kesadarnaku perlahan-lahan menghilangan. Usapan tanganku di wajahnya pun mulai melemah.

"Ba..ek k..au ke..hujan..an."

"CHANYEOLIE!" Setelahnya aku langsung tak sadarkan diri.

#

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Happy birthday Baekhyun, happy birthday Baekhyun, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Baekhyun."_

 _Lagu selamat ulang tahun itu menggema di café XO. Yang ber-ulang tahun, Baekhyun, menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. Ia selalu tersenyum sepanjang acara tanpa lelah._

" _Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipinya kilat._

" _Terima kasih Chanyeolie." Jawab Baekhyun Sembari balik mencium pipi Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun langsung berbaur bersama teman-temannya setelah itu. Senyum dari telinga ke telinga itu masih saja setia bertengger di wajah manisnya. Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang nampak amat sangat bahagia. Sampai setelah itu seorang laki-laki berkulit tan datang menemuinya. Yang Chanyeol ingat lelaki itu adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun, namanya Jongin atau Baekhyun memanggilnya Kai._

" _Hai Baekie, selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya santai sambil memberikan kotak sedang berwarna tosca. Baekhyun lantas membuka kotak Tosca itu. Ternyata isinya gelang silver yang sangat indah. Cih. Hanya itu? Chanyeol sempat melirik kotak kecil yangia keluarkan dari kantung celananya. "Bahkan hadiah ku jauh lebih indah." Gumamnya sembari memasukkan kotak kecil itu kedalam kantung celananya lagi. Hadiah itu rencananya akan ia berikan setelah pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun usai._

" _Wah gelangnya indah sekali Kai. Aku suka. Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Baekhyun antusias sembari memeluk Jongin lalu dibalas oleh Jongin._

 _Chanyeol yang melihat Langsung membelalakan mata bulatnya. Tak hanya pelukan Baekhyun yang berbalas, namun panggilan Kai juga meremas hatinya. Matanya berkilat marah menahan cemburu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun._

" _Berani-beraninya kau memeluk Baekhyun-ku." Geram Chanyeol sambil melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun dan Jongin._

 _BRUK!_

 _Pukulan Chanyeol langsung mengenai wajah Jongin yang langsung membuatnya tersungkur dan menghancurkan kue ulang tahun Baekhyun._

" _apa-apaan kau!" Jongin yang tak terima pun langsung membalas pukulan Chanyeol. Pertengkaran pun tak dapat dielakkan. Pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun lyang tadinya riuh langsung kacau balau._

" _CUKUP CHANYEOL!" Lengkingan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan langsung berhenti memukuli Jongin. Ia melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang sudah berubah merah menahan amarah. Baekhyun seketika langsung menarik Chanyeol keluar dari pesta dan menuju mobil Chanyeol di parkiran . di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan ke dua tangan_

" _Baek, aku bisa jelaskan sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan pestamu." Ucap Chanyeol memohon._

" _Kau sudah mempermalukanku Park Chanyeol. aku muak denganmu."_

" _Aku hanya cemburu Baekhyunie. Bisakah kau mengertiku?"_

" _Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Chanyeol! Sudahlah kita putus saja."_

" _Apa-apaan?! Aku tak mau! Jangan seperti ini please. Dengarkan aku dulu!"_

"…"

 _Tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Baekhyun langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menyusul sambil berusaha menahan lengan kurus Baekhyun_

" _Baek, tolong dengar penjelasanku dulu. Soal kejadian tadi aku minta maaf. Aku tak sama sekali bermaksud membuat ulah di pesta ulang tahunmu."_

" _Lepas! Kau sudah membuatku malu Chan. Pergi! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi"_

" _oke kalau memang kau mau bisa memaafkanku, aku akan tetap berdiri di sini sampai kau mau memberiku maaf."_

" _Terserah!"_

 _Baekhyun lantas berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya keras-keras. Untungnya tuan dan nyonya Byun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya sembari menangis terisak._

" _Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Aku membencimu!"_

 _#_

 _Tuan dan nyonya Byun pulang keesokan paginya. Mereka di kejutkan oleh sesosok lelaki tinggi yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya._

" _Chanyeol-ah, mengapa kau di sini nak? Kenapa tidak masuk? Apa Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam?" Tanya nyonya Byun lembut._

" _Tidak ibu. Aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun keluar dan mau menemuiku di sini." Jawab Chanyeol lesu._

" _Kalian sedang bertengkar kah?" Tanya tuan Byun_

" _Ada sedikit masalah kemarin ayah. Aku mengacaukan pesta ulang tahunnya."_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung masuk saja Chanyeol-ah, jangan sungkan. Ibu akan menemui Baekhyun dan berbicara sebentar dengannya." Pamit nyonya Byun. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun masuk ke rumah mereka._

 _#_

 _Baekhyun diam-diam sering mengintip Chanyeol dari jendela kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia tak tega. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Ibunya sudah beberapa kali memaksa ia untuk menemui Chanyeol. "setidaknya temuilah dia. Bicarakan baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini." Katanya ber-ulang-ulang kali seperti kaset rusak._

 _Ia sempat melihat wajah lesu Chanyeol di hari ke tiga. Baekhyun sungguh tak tega. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sudah memaafkan Chanyeol. tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka. Muncul lah Ibunya sambil membawa nampan berisi buah stroberi kesukaannya._

" _sayang, ini sudah hari ke 3 Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah. Apa kau tetap tak mau menemuinya?" Tanya nyonya Byun lembut sembari menaruh nampannya di meja nakas dan mengelus surai cokelat madu milik anak lelaki satu-satunya._

" _A.. aku tak tau ibu. Aku terlalu kesal dengannya."_

" _jangan seperti itu nak. Ibu sungguh tak tega melihatnya. Dia sudah nampak seperti mayat hidup, Baekie"_

"…"

" _Baek, Ibu tau kau kesal. Tapi apa salahnya memaafkan Chanyeol nak?"_

" _ia sudah mempermalukanku, bu. Aku malu setengah mati saat itu." Baekhyun mulai terisak._

" _Sayang, mungkin Chanyeol hanya terlalu mencintaimu sehingga ia tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan si Jongin mantanmu itu."_

" _tapi apa salahnya bu?! Ia hanya datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Lagi pula ia sudah punya kekasih."_

" _Baekhyun, Ibu tau betapa Chanyeol mencintaimu dan betapa kau mencintai Chanyeol. mungkin cara Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa cemburunya memang salah. Tapi, ibu yakin Chanyeol hanya takut kau kembali dengan Jongin dan meninggalkannya. Mana ada laki-laki yang baik-baik saja setelah melihat kekasihnya berpelukkan dengan laki-laki lain? Apalagi laki-laki lain itu adalah mantannya kekasinya. Kau juga memanggil Jongin itu dengan nama panggilan sayangmu. Pasti Chanyeol khilaf saat itu, sayang."_

" _Tapi ibu…"_

" _Maafkan ia, sayang. Ibu sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti anak ibu sendiri. Ibu tau betul kau dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang sama-sama tersiksa. Jangan siksa hatimu dan Chanyeol, nak."_

" _Ibu…"_

" _ikuti kata hatimu. Kalau Chanyeol masih ada di sana, maka maafkanlah. Kalau sudah tak ada, kau temui dia dan bilang baik-baik kalau ia sudah tak lagi ada di hatimu." Nyonya Byun mengelus surai putranya lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan meninggalkan ia sendiri._

 _#_

 _Baekhyun mulai mencerna kata-kata ibunya. Pasti Chanyeol sangat cemburu saat itu sampai-sampai memukul Jongin. Ia masih berperang dengan egonya. Hatinya masih ragu. Sekali lagi ia mengintip ke jendela. Jujur Baekhyun sangat bingung saat ini. Ia ingin turun dan menemui Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga malu karena ada terbersit rasa bersalah di dadanya. Ia lantas menutup tirai kamarnya. Ia harus menemui Chanyeolnya._

 _Baekhyun mulai mencari payungnya namun tak juga ketemu. Saat ia melihat jendela di ruang tamunya, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Tanpa membawa paying, ia langsung keluar menerobos hujan_

" _Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menaruh kepala Chanyeol di pahanya_

" _Ba.. ek, ma..af..kan a..ku." Ucap Chanyeol putus-putus. Ia lantas mengusap wajah Baekhyun perlahan_

" _Hiks_ … Chanyeolie harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini, hiks. _." Isak Baekhyun keras. Usapan tangan Chanyeol di wajah Baekhyun pun mulai melemah._

" _Ba..ek k..au ke..hujan..an." Kesadaran Chanyeol mulai menghilang. Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah Chanyeol._

" _CHANYEOLIE!"_

 _#_

Mata ku mengerjap perlahan-lahan. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ruangan putih bersih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat menganggu penciumanku. Astaga aku dimana? Dimana Baekhyun-ku? Apa aku sudah di surga? Oh tuhaan apa Baekhyun sudah memaafkanku?

Kilasan kejadian kemarin malam mulai terputar seperti kaset rusak. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku ingat Baekhyun-ku kemarin keluar hujan-hujanan dan mengangis. Oh iya! Dia sudah memaafkanku. Apakah tuhan mengabulkan doa ku?

 _Ceklek_

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Itu Baekhyun, dengan wajah terkejutnya. Ia langsung buru-buru menghampiriku .

"Chanyeolie sudah bangun. Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya panik.

"kepala ku masih sakit Baek. Aku ada dimana?"

"kau ada di rumah sakit Chan. Kemarin kau pingsan lalu aku membawamu ke sini. Maafkan aku ya, karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini." Cicitnya sambil menunduk. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Aku langsung memegang tangannya erat.

"hei sayangku. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Ini adalah balasan untuk orang bodoh sepertiku."

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "hmm.. tapi.." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung menundukan kepalanya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Lama sekali. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutus ciuman kami karena kehabisan nafas.

"Chanyeol…" Cicitnya malu-malu dengan muka memerah seperti tomat.

"Baekhyunie, kau imut sekali kalau sedang malu-malu seperti itu." Kataku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aduh sakit Chan!" Ia lantas mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit.

"Baek, kalau aku boleh tau dimana kau letakkan celana yang kemarin ku pakai?" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"ohh ada di lemari Chan. Mau ku ambilkan?" Aku langsung menganggukan kepala. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mengambil celana itu. Setelah ia menemukan celanaku, ia langsung memberikannya. Aku langsung merogoh saku celana sebelah kanan. Ah… kotak kecilku masih ada ternyata. Aku membuka kotak kecil itu dan menunjukkan isinya kepada Baekhyun. Matanya langsung membola dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekhyunie, aku tau ini sangat terlambat. Tadinya, aku mau memberikan ini saat pestanya usai. Tapi, karena kejadian kemarin aku jadi batal memberikan ini."

"Chan… ini indah sekali.." aku lantas memakaikan cincin indah itu di jari tengahnya. Setelah itu ia melihat cincin itu sekali lagi dan langsung memelukku sambil menangis.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekie, Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Bisikku sembari membalas pelukannya

"Terima Kasih Chanie, Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

 **-FIN-**

 **a/n;hai akhirnya aku berhasil nyelesain ff kedua aku. Dan lagi-lagi ff ini terinspirasi dari video clipnya vidi aldiano yang cemburu menguras hati. Nggak tau kenapa kaya langsung dapet pencerahan gitu pas nonton vc-nya hehe. Aku mohon maaf banget kalo misalnya ceritanya nggak jelas, atau banyak typo, atau nggak sesuai EYD, atau banyak diksi yang enggak pas. Yaa namanya juga aku baru belajar. Oh iya cerita ini murni aku yang bikin. Jadi terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerrita super abal ini. Kalau emang ada kritik atau saran yang membangun kalian bisa langsung review atau pm aku juga gak apa-apa wkwkwk.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca. Like &Riviewnya jangan lupa yaa hehe ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff lain!^^**


End file.
